Do it again
by Adja
Summary: Post 3x19. Mac finds herself on the beach again. MacDick.


Mac was sitting on the beach, watching the waves come and flow away. The sun was setting down. _Nice sight. I should come here more often._

"Mac ? Is that you ?" Mac looked behind. "Dick ! Hey." _I think I just remembered why I don't come here more often._ He collapsed beside her on the sand. "Whatcha doing ?" She pouted, thinking.

"Killing time. Watching the sea." He nodded. "I like that too." He remained silent a few minutes. So long that she wondered if it was a personal best. She eventually shot him a look. "What are you doing ?"

He kept watching at the sea. "I came to surf, actually. But... I fucked my board so... Basicaly, I was going to do the same thing you're doing." She looked back at the sea. Well, as long as he seemed sober and he kept quiet, she could stand him. "I think I should apologize again." She frowned. Dick went on. "You know. About earlier." She narrowed her eyes.

Did he want to apologise because he apologised or... "I shouldn't have done that." ... trying to kiss her. Mac felt awkward. "It's ok." Dick shook his head. "Not, it's not. I mean, a guy has the right to make his move, but... not when the girl has a guy, you know ?" Mac winced. "Keeping tabs on me ?" she joked. He laughed frankly. "Sorry, no... i just... Logan said.." Mac grinned. Logan ? He was turning into Veronica or what ? Having one friend reading people was enough. "Well, you should tell him he can stop talking. It's kinda over."

Dick looked at her. "Sorry to hear that... I think." he added, noticing her expression. She was actually wondering how Dick's brain worked. He had tried to kiss her and now he was sorry to hear that she'd broken up with Max ? "I mean, for you." She shook her head at his last coment. "He enjoyed too much flucking college for me."

Dick nodded, even him was trying to keep up. "So... you really don't like me then." She didn't understand. And it clearly showed. Dick raised his brow, explaining. "You pushed me..." She snickered. "So, what ? You say sorry and the girl falls into your arms ?" He smirked. "Yeah, I knew it would have been too easy. ... Again, Mac. You're smart one." She slammed his arm. "Stop saying that ! You're smart too ! I mean, even if the same kind fo stuff I am."

Dick frowned. "Like computers maybe ?" he was sarcastic. "Yes ! I saw you once at the mansion, your xbox was like... i four pieces on the flour and you were reparing it or something." Dick grinned. "Dude, nothing can keep me from playing video games." She smiled at him.

"Also, I pushed you because you were clearly drunk." And so she didn't even know if he was sincere. But the fact that he came now gave a clue. "I so totally wasn't ! Barely dizzy." She sickered. "Still."

she rubbed her face, a shiver running on her arms. She was getting cold now that it was almost night. Cold and sleepy. She needed to move. She tretched her legs. And ran hands in her hand, massaging her neck while doing so. "You're hair isn't braided anymore." Dick uttered. She looked back at him, bewildered. "Random observation, much ?" Dick didn't answer. He was just looking at her hair. It was making her uncomfortable.

"I always liked your hair." he said wistfully. "It's like... you're short, but... anyone could see you from across the hall in high school." She was clearly shocked and amused at the same time. "But, natural is good too." He met her eyes, suddenly realising what he was doing. He looked back the ocean. "I should go."

She massaged her temples. As she remained silent he stood up. "so... I won't do it again, right ? Not a chance." She looked at him with confusion. _What... ?_ "Oh."

She stood up too, stunned. "You really... ? I mean, you were '_dizzy_'.." She made airquotes. ".. You weren't just like... screwing with my head ?" Dick shifted. "I still think you're cool. And, you know that think you do with your noze when you're confused ? Wicked cute." Mac's mouth dropped open.

She still remembered the feeling in her when he'd tryed this afternoon. The slight flip flip of her stomac. And also astonishment. For the entire scene. But then, now... The weird sensation of the afternoon was so a joke compared to that. Did Dick... like... what ? Liked her ?

The look in his eyes gave it away. Maybe he didn't _like_ her, but he clearly wanted to do it again. Try and kiss her. And he did. And she couldn't have, honestly at least, said that she let him because it took her by surprise.

The kiss was quick. But not enough for him to fail to notice she'd responded. He took her hand and sat back. She was turning pink. He kissed her again. And this time, she responded franckly. He pulled away and she reached for his bonnet to take it off. "I always liked your hair too." Dick shook his head and smiled, drapping his arm around her.

They watched the sun set. They remained on the beach long after that. They made time to kiss, to tickle, to caress. To nib. To giggle. And do it again.

And again.


End file.
